Shino's Revenge: Never Trust The Quiet Ones
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Never ever trust the quiet ones. There's always one....M for language


**A/N:** Okay, first off, I like Shino, I really do, but my freakin' best friend plopped ANOTHER idea in my head (damn you Becca) and I have to get it out here for you.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"You know, there's always one guy like that!" Yumi exclaimed next to Sakura as they left a paitient's room in the hospital, "He just gives me the creeps, ne?" Sakura nodded absently to the intern at her side and glanced back at the object of Yumi's idle chatter. The young man trailing behind the two women seemed to pay no mind to them, but how could they tell? He always wore those stupid glasses.

Yumi continued her empty-headed prattling, much to Sakura's annoyance. Why did Tsunade-sama have to saddle her with the newest interns? Yumi had already fainted once today and as for Haru, he just was creepy. The black-haired young man barely uttered a word, and you couldn't see his eyes behind the weird glasses he wore. Sakura got the creepy feeling that he was thinking pervy thoughts in his head. She didn't trust the quiet ones.

"Here we are, room number 27." she said. She grabbed the chart by the door and rifled through it quickly, "A few broken ribs, twisted leg tendon, and bad burns. You two will help me change the patient's bandages." she informed Yumi and Haru. the latter turned green and the former showed no outward change except a curt nod of understanding. Sighing, Sakura led the way in to the scrupuously clean room to the bedside of a poor soul wrapped head to toe in white cloth.

"Tanakai-san? We're here to change your bandages. It will only take a few moments, so please hold as still as you can and tell us if you feel any pain." she said to the patient.

She had Yumi go to get clean bandages and had Haru gently lift the upper portion of the patient's body up from the bed. Sakura carefully used surgical scissors to snip the bandages off and carefully pulled them away from the tender red skin beneath. She noted how well Tanakai was healing before spreading some salve Yumi handed her on the skin and carefully winding more bandages in place. She worked her way down the patient's body with Haru supporting Tanakai.

When they were finished, she ordered Yumi to put the rest of the medical supplies away and she went to go wash her hands in the sink at the corner of the room. She heard Haru mumble something to the man she was working on and wondered what it was, but paid it little heed until she heard a muffled scream and a crash from behind her.

"What the FUCK?!!!"

* * *

"-And then I turned around to see a huge fucking THING on the poor man's chest with that stupid Yumi girl freaking out and the patient thrashing and reopening his wounds. All the while HE stood silently with a smirk on his face...." Sakura groaned, "What a nightmare!" Ino sympathetically patted her friend's back as she ranted at a bar after work. Interns were always hard to deal with. And half of them usually dropped out before long. Though Tsunade usually 'tested' them first....

Ino snorted, "Kinda sounds like Shino..." Sakura looked up, guiltly, "What?" Ino sighed impatiently and waved a hand in the air, "Shino. That Haru guy sounded like Shino. There's always some creepy quiet guy hanging about. Ya know, I'm never sure when he's gonna flip out and do something weird." Sakura shuddered. Maybe she should go apologize to Shino....This incident reminded her of what had happened last week.

She hadn't meant to break his glasses after all. He shouldn't have been standing next to Naruto when she threw that punch! Sakura shuddered again and got up from her seat, "see ya Ino, I have to go see somebody about a pair of glasses," and then dashed out of the bar, leaving her blonde friend in confusion.

* * *

Across town in a small park Haru Aburame smirked as he ended his tale of the day. It was quiet, the noise of summer insects buzzing about filled the air as he waited for the silent man beside him to say something.

His cousin Shino glanced down at him and shook his head, "Why did do that to Tanakai-san? Does Yumi like him?" Haru shrugged, "It was just that the guy hated bugs, you could just tell, and I thought I'd get a better reaction out of him if I used him to for my revenge on Yumi."

Shino nodded, "Ah. In that case, it was acceptable. Good work Haru." The boy snickered, "That's the last time she will ever make fun of my jutsu. You should have seen her face! She looked so guilty and freaked out, I bet she thought that the whole thing was her fault for messing with me! Nobody would guess the real reason niisan. I did just what you told me. Thanks for letting me borrow your glasses by the way." Shino nodded and got up from where they were sitting. "And thank you. My revenge is now complete. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see a woman about an apology."

Haru snickered and waved as Shino left. Man, he'd never wanna get on his cousin's bad side!

Never trust the quiet ones.

* * *

**A/N:** Totally random. I blame you Becca.


End file.
